<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Villain Kids Stick Together (Like a Tongue and a Frozen Pole) by BookofOdym</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762373">Villain Kids Stick Together (Like a Tongue and a Frozen Pole)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym'>BookofOdym</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCU (Comics), Infinity Inc. (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alan: AND HE WILL NOT BE GETTING ONE, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Enemas, Erotic Horror, F/M, Female Rapist, Figging, Henry King Jr. needs a hug, Kidnapping, M/M, Mindbreak, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Some Good Dad Jay, Sounding, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, human urinal, villain artemis crock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Braincicle Jr idea that's been hounding me for months.<br/>~Or~<br/>Cameron and Hank used to be fostered together, and Cameron has a sense of Ownership over the other Villain Kid. Hank, obviously, ends up joining the JSA, and that cannot be allowed to stand. Especially since the JSA clearly treat Cameron's property incredibly badly. Cameron does what anyone would do in this situation: kidnaps Hank, intending to mindbreak him, so that he won't ever want to return to the JSA.<br/>The rules: If someone comes to save Hank before the month is over, he can leave with them, but if not... he belongs to Cameron forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artemis Crock/Cameron Mahkent, Henry King Jr./Artemis Crock, Henry King Jr./Cameron Mahkent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>JSA bashing not intended. Obviously Cameron is an unreliable narrator, but Hank is also not the best source of information regarding them either.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The fact that they’d even met in the first place was probably close to impossible, it wasn’t like the Injustice Society had won, moved to the same town together, and raised their kids in peace, and it also wasn’t like the members were regularly going to each other’s houses to hang out. Or at least, Cameron assumed it wasn’t, since his own father hadn’t wanted anything to do with him, they had talked once, and Joar had used that opportunity to tell him just how much he hated him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hank had never mentioned it either, and neither had Artemis, which led Cameron to assume that the Injustice Society just got together for evil plots, but really couldn’t stand each other otherwise. Henry King Senior probably wouldn’t have allowed his baby boy to hang out with the son of a man as incapable of keeping his pants on as Joar Mahkent in the first place. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No, when they’d met, it had been by chance, both of them had been thirteen, and Hank had just been fostered by the couple who had taken in Cameron. They had a habit of taking in the children of villains, and it was only because no one cared what happened to them. A soft, squishy, ginger boy, who would have been chewed up and spat out by the gangs that Cameron was already hanging out with, had shown up one day. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Henry had been an enigma, a boy who tried to keep a warm smile on his face the entire day but would cry himself to sleep at night. Cameron would lay there, on the bottom bunk, listening to the other boy’s muffled sobs, and think about how adorable they were. How much he wanted to be the cause of them, to listen to them and know that the other boy was thinking about him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That had been the moment that he’d decided that Henry King Jr. belonged to him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was just a shame that Henry couldn’t recognize that for himself. Running away to college as soon as he was able, joining Infinity Inc., joining the JSA! It was all too much. As if any of those people actually wanted him around. If he had just joined Injustice Unlimited like he was supposed to, he’d never have been badmouthed while being abused in an asylum, he’d never have been put in that asylum in the first place. Cameron would have taken such good care of him after his breakdown, he’d never have wanted for anything else. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They mistreated his property, never giving Henry the care or attention he deserved, and it made Cameron so angry he couldn’t take it. He was going to do it, he was going to take Hank away from them, and he was going to show him just who he belonged to. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Hank leaned back in his chair. Being the one tasked with doing all the research was rough. The JSA had a lot of members who barely understood computers, so half the information was in paper files dating back to the 1940s, and only half had been transferred over. Really, one day soon, he should start a project that would see everything digitized, but like he said, it was dating back to the 1940s. Every time he tried to approach Rick or Hec about it, they made excuses and ran away. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Was he expected to do it all himself? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Probably. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Did he want to? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No, he’d probably be dead of old age before the task was completed, and Alan would have been deaged to his 20s three more times because that was just the kind of bastard he was. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The door slid open. “Henry?” Jay’s voice. “Are you really still here?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m only just finishing up,” he admitted, and luckily it hadn’t been an emergency because someone (Ted Grant, it was Ted Grant, there was no way it wasn’t Ted Grant) had misfiled the file in question way back in probably the late 50s. “I was just going to head home.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Jay looked like he was uncomfortable even to be asking this, “you should probably go out the back door, Alan and his son are here, and-” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hank understood, Jay just wanted to stop a fight breaking out, and it wasn’t like Hank particularly wished to speak to them. To ever speak to them again. Except he wasn’t supposed to ever say that, they all had to pretend like everything was fine, that the JSA was a happy little family. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it even was. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe even after all these years, he was still- </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes he missed his school days. It had been one of the many, many attempts to build a school for children with superpowers, which all either got blown up, got destroyed by supernatural events, or turned out to secretly be funneling soldiers to the US Government. But there had been a few other villain kids. People didn’t trust you, they didn’t let you sit with them, and they certainly would never let you into the club for kids who wanted to be heroes, but at least you had five or six future mad scientists backing you up. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t ever talk to those people again because even the best of them was Grey Hat, and by definition... if you weren’t White Hat, you had committed a crime. The JSA would throw a collective fit if they found out. It was just... sometimes he got lonely. He missed the dark jokes that you would only get if your parent was in the biz, he missed not having to pretend that he was less smart than he actually was (because Daddy had been a genius, and people got nervous if he seemed even slightly like his father), and most of all... he missed his former best friend, who was currently a morally grey magic dealer in Gotham. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he nodded, realizing that he had been distracted by his thoughts for far too long, “yeah that’s a good idea.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry-” Jay started, far too good at reading people for his own good. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. I don’t mind. You don’t need to worry.” He shrugged on his coat and headed to the back door, avoiding all contact with anyone, and stepped out into the cold dark air. He was so unbelievably stupid. Nothing ever changed. Nothing would ever change. He didn’t even know why he had signed up in the first place after his time at Infinity Inc. had ended up such an unmitigated disaster. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was a suspicious van parked right by the back gate. It was unmarked, the side door was open, and no one was in the driver’s seat. Having at least one brain cell, Hank turned back. He didn’t want to deal with the Scott family, but it was honestly the best option in this situation. Unfortunately, when he turned around, he ended up running directly into a man’s chest. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was... cold, and the fact that that was his first thought was just a testament to how cold it was, beyond anything that would be healthy for a regular human. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Cameron?” he hissed, recognizing who it was before he even glanced at the man’s face. “What the Hell are you doing here?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The man gazed down at him, taking in his features, his emotions, while Cameron’s own were completely unreadable from his face. But not his mind, against his better judgment, Hank reached out, just to get an idea what he was dealing with here, and what he saw genuinely terrified him. The telepath opened his mouth, a last-ditch effort to scream for help, even though he knew that no one would get here in time, only to have a freezing cold hand clamped over his mouth. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just here to take you home,” Cameron murmured. “I think it’s time you admitted that all of this,” he waved his arm backward, indicating the JSA brownstone, “is a dud. Villain kids stick together. They stick to hero kids less well.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hank shook his head, trying to let the villain know that he was perfectly capable of leaving the JSA without Cameron breaking him, shoving his arm up Hank’s ass, hanging him upside down, and- and- he didn’t even know how he could even describe what was going on in that idea. He didn’t want to be addicted to the ice villain’s cock. Was that possible? He didn’t even know if that was possible, but the very idea terrified him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sound wasn’t going to work, but Cameron was dealing with a telepath here. He sent a psionic blast, all panic, and fear, into the brownstone, as a last-ditch effort. But he was already being shoved into the van. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If anyone comes to save you within a month,” Cameron told him as he slid the door shut, “I promise you can leave with them, but if they don’t... you’re mine forever.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>When he awoke, he was lying on a bed in a dark room. There was a heavy weight at the bottom of the bed. Someone was sitting on it. Hank launched a brain blast at the person, hopefully knocking them out, and started limping his way towards where he thought the door probably was. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A heavy metal club swung into his side, and he collapsed to the ground in pain. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh honey,” a woman’s voice said, “honey, honey, honey. Did you think that you were going to escape that easily?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Artemis?!” Not that he should have been surprised. Cameron and Artemis were married. Did that mean... did that mean he was in their house right now? He supposed it was easiest since otherwise, they’d have to leave him at a lair when they went home. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Where were you even planning to go if you did escape? We’re the only ones who have ever cared about you.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s not-” He started, but then she was straddling him, undoing his shirt, and soon she had all of his clothes stripped off of him. Hank tried to hide himself, feeling scared and vulnerable, but her fingers were already wrapped around his flaccid cock, jerking him to full hardness. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” she laughed, fingering herself through her clothes. “Big boy. Fuck, but I wish I could have you inside. Maybe I will, thinking about it, it’s not like Cam will ever find out.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no I-” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She brushed her folds over his cock, and he could feel her wetness through her panties. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, I- I’ll tell him! I’ll tell Cameron!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell Cameron what?” And Hank didn’t ever think he’d be as glad to hear the man in question. Icicle stood in the doorway, watching them. “Honey, I told you I had first dibs. You were only supposed to get him ready.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“In my defense,” Artemis shot back, “I was horny.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, they were just going to talk as if Hank wasn’t there at all. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cameron stepped into the room, giving an ever so tempting shot at freedom: “Well, you’re just going to have to accept sloppy seconds. Because I called dibs first.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hank used the opportunity to squirm out from underneath Artemis, but his dash for the door was, predictably, blocked by a wall of ice. Cameron sounded petulant when he wrapped one arm around the telepath. “And I wasn’t even going to do anything yet. I was just going to get you nice and cleaned up. We could have had a nice bath together.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We- we could still do that?” Hank tried, more out of desperate hope than the expectation that it would work. “I like nice baths. No one on the JSA has ever had a nice bath with me.” If the issue was that Cameron was jealous of the team, then maybe that would do something to assuage his worries.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It turned out to be totally the wrong thing to say because Cameron gripped him by the jaw and dragged him in close. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Have they done anything else?” He growled. “You were always such a slut for older men. Have you sucked off Wildcat? Has Green Lantern taken your ass? Maybe you’ve let all of them have you at once.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Henry wasn’t thinking straight when he threw the punch, he just felt so angry at that moment, and when it connected, oh boy, that felt cathartic. Completely the wrong thing to do, though, as Cameron slammed his face into the wood of the doorway before he could escape. Blood trickled down from the telepath’s forehead, and he took a few quick panicked breaths as Icicle loomed over him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the villain backed up slightly. “It’s fine. It’s fine. You just haven’t learned that being with me is better than being with them yet. Which means I’ll just have to show you.”</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hank stumbled along the corridor. As the other man dragged him along, he was still slightly blurry from the blow to his head, and he would have fallen over on more than a few occasions if the ice villain wasn’t literally pulling him towards their destination. It turned out to be a bathroom, and the moment that Cameron let go of him, Hank collapsed down onto the tiled floor.  </p><p>“Look!” The other man said, holding... something in his hands that Hank couldn’t focus on, and it was just incredibly fuzzy. It looked a bit like a hot water bottle, though. “I prepared this in advance, you’re not fucking guys regularly, and trust me, if you were, they would absotively be dead... but it’s a problem for me... because I can’t be certain you’re clean. Nothing is less sexy than fucking a guy, and when you pull out, your dick is covered in shit.”  </p><p>Words words words. Just a bunch of words. Nothing this man said ever made any sense.  </p><p>“You don’t need to do anal?” Hank asked, mostly because he was confused about the direction this entire conversation had gone in. He hoped he wasn’t concussed. “No one ever said the only way to have sex with another man is anal.”  </p><p>“But then how would you know you belong to me?” Cameron asked. “No, the way I see it, you need to be dominated. That’ll show you your place in the pecking order. Which is under me, by the way.” He laughed for a moment, like that was a joke that made any sense, and maybe it was, and Hank was just too unfocused to get it.  </p><p>“Get a bunch of lubricant on the tube...” Icicle started, making rubbing motions with his hand, which Hank supposed was... getting a bunch of lubricant on the tube, “you don’t need to be stretched. It can just slide in.”  </p><p>Suddenly, as if because of the ominous phrase, Hank’s vision snapped back to normal. There was a tube attached to the hot water bottle, and it looked like it was already filled with water.  </p><p>“What-” he started, audibly confused, but Cameron was already in between his legs, pushing the tube up inside him. The stretch wasn’t precisely noticeable, but Hank still squirmed anyway, not looking forward to what came next. As soon as Icicle opened the valve, water started flowing into him.  </p><p>He could feel the water flooding upwards into his colon, filling him up further and further, until he could swear that it was outright causing his belly to expand outwards. He just felt full, never had so much liquid been inside him, and he didn’t think he could hold it.  </p><p>Hank swore and kept on cursing under his breath, trying to keep himself from having a panic attack.  </p><p>Thankfully, Cameron took the tube out, and Hank relaxed slightly, thinking he could just allow it all to flood out of him. Unfortunately, the ice villain had other ideas.  </p><p>“Hold it in for a moment,” Cameron told him, and the telepath did it unthinkingly. He tried desperately to stop a single drop of water from escaping, and before he figured out what had happened, Cameron had wormed a buttplug into him, keeping the liquid trapped inside.  </p><p>It was too much water. Hank knew that. Enemas weren’t supposed to hurt, and they weren’t supposed to make you feel bloated, and you weren’t supposed to be plugged up. Why Cameron had done that, he didn’t know, but what he did know was that he had already learned that he didn’t want to be in the man’s head long enough to find out.  </p><p>For sure, Cameron was always going to tell him exactly what he was thinking anyway. “Oh,” the ice villain breathed out a few moments later, “you look good like this, like I’ve knocked you up already. Do you like carrying my baby?”  </p><p>See, the man’s mind was an absolutely terrible place, and Hank was not willing to spend any more time in there than he had to. He kept his mouth shut.  </p><p>Except that was entirely the wrong decision because Cameron was all up in his personal space. “You know, you act like you don’t want to be here, but I was thinking the JSA would already be bustin’ down my doors. It’s not like we’re blocking your powers, after all. You maybe... warmin’ up to me a little?”  </p><p>Cameron was right, but not for the reasons he thought he was. The truth was that he didn’t exactly know enough about where he was. Wherever Cameron and Artemis had set up, it was clearly miles away from other people, and either there weren’t nearby hiking trails, or they were used very infrequently because Hank hadn’t been able to pick up any outside minds. The duo in question were somehow avoiding thinking about where they were. It narrowed down the search a little, but he couldn’t contact the JSA and tell them that he could be in any one of dozens of places.  </p><p>Especially not since Alan’s response would probably be: “Absolutely useless, leave him there until he learns to be less terrible,” or something along those lines.  </p><p>Plus, Cameron had given him a little too much freedom. He wasn’t allowed out into the greater house, and they had apparently built a contained floor including a bedroom and bathroom just for him... or they kidnapped people regularly, also an option. The lock was sturdy, but nothing that couldn’t be broken by telekinesis, so Operation’ Wait for them both to Fall Asleep then Bust Outta Here’ was still a go.  </p><p>A freezing cold thumb brushed over his lips, and then Cameron was kissing him, sliding his tongue into his mouth. Hank bit down without thinking, and he felt cold blood flood into his mouth. Luckily, the other man pushed away from him immediately. Unluckily, he looked absolutely furious.  </p><p>“You really could have just let me kiss you, then we wouldn’t be in this situation,” frost escaped from his lips on each exhalation. It was evident that Cameron was working up to something big.  </p><p>Hank swallowed. “I was just surprised. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  </p><p>Cameron lunged forward, pressing his hand against the telepath’s stomach. “Maybe if I hurt you, you’ll learn to let me do what I want.”  </p><p>“No no no no no-” Hank wasn’t even sure what saying no would do. Like Cameron would ever be like: ‘oh so you don’t like this, let me stop’, it was just the only thing he could force his body to do as frost covered his stomach, and he could feel the water inside him begin to freeze. It expanded inside him, and he felt like there were hundreds of tiny knives stabbing against his insides. Unbidden, the image of a burst pipe came to him, “Cameron, stop, please, I’ll die.”  </p><p>“Stop being a baby,” was his only response, and was it possible that the other man hadn’t passed middle school physics and didn’t know that water expanded when it froze? “Tell you what, if you want me to unfreeze you so bad, suck my cock. If you manage to get me off, I’ll undo it.”  </p><p>That was stupid, but it was really the telepath’s only chance. How long did it take for hypothermia to set in? But then wouldn’t it be faster if the cold source was literally inside your body? His only chance to get out of here alive was to do it because otherwise, Cameron would no doubt have another tantrum and leave him shivering on the bathroom floor, too afraid to move out of the fear that the ice inside him would cut into something important.  </p><p>Hank opened his mouth, waiting for the other man to shove his cock inside. </p>
<hr/><p>“You’re worried,” Jay stood behind the Green Lantern. It was clear that he’d been watching him for a while, watching as Alan made a bunch of frantic phone calls. To Merry, to Gimmix, even a quick one to Captain Atom. He’d just gotten off the phone to Maxima, a telepath who had had experience with Brainwave in the past, because Jen had immediately vetoed Looker and they needed someone who knew his unique psionic signature. They would have a harder time tracking him down otherwise.</p><p>Alan wasn’t sure if he’d trust Looker either, but it left them in a bind since Maxima was several hours away from Earth. J'onn was an option, but J'onn had never met the lad, so they'd be checking on every telepath on the planet that way.  </p><p>He was going to ignore the hidden accusation, though. Jay acted polite, but it wasn’t hard to read him. He thought that Alan being worried about this was out of character. Alan wasn’t allowed to be concerned because he was the one who had built the asylum Brainwave had been housed in after his breakdown. Jay thought that the asylum had been actively detrimental to the recovery of someone he thought of as a son, so did Brainwave, obviously. His one revenge attempt made that incredibly evident.  </p><p>“Obviously, we don’t know who took him. If anyone on the other side is planning to imitate Amanda Waller’s plans, then we could end up fighting against a group of extremely powerful telepaths.”  </p><p>Jay sighed, which obviously meant ‘we should have had Carter in charge of the investigation’. “Have you looked at the security feed yet? It’s Icicle.” </p><p>“He didn’t knock them out first?” Alan glanced up. He wanted them to see it, then? Was it possible Henry was just changing sides, like Alan had always known he would end up doing, and he wanted them to think that he’d been kidnapped?  </p><p>“I don’t think it’s that,” Jay said like he was the mind reader in this situation. “You’re looking at the obvious surface-level connection between them, but I think there’s something else. Deeper. More personal.”  </p><p>“How do you figure that?”  </p><p>“Because I actually talk to Hank.” There it was, the guilt trip. “I think they knew each other before, and I don’t think it was healthy, and I don’t think Hank knew that it was unhealthy because none of the relationships he had as a teenager were exactly... well, healthy.”  </p><p>“That’s a lot of thinks...” Alan pointed out. “You just spent the evenings what... just talking about his childhood?”  </p><p>“There were some points I wanted to be clear on. We both know that Merry wasn’t really dead, but I had a feeling that only bad things could have happened to the child of a supervillain when both his parents abandoned him.”  </p><p>Alan stopped and tried to process that information. “But his father-”  </p><p>“I think,” Jay started, “I think by this point, Hank would be well within his rights to apply your logic about his father to you, and I think you should think long and hard about whether or not you want your children to be hated for those reasons. Alan, what if he gets hurt? Icicle has tried to kill him before. At the very least, you have to consider that this is revenge for not joining Injustice Unlimited.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hank tried not to think of popsicles as Cameron pressed into his mouth. It was difficult, the low temperature of Cameron’s skin making it hard to associate it with the other men he had sucked off in the past. It was thick, making his jaw ache as he wrapped his lips around it. In other, better situations, the size might have been enjoyable, but this was more a lie back and think of Al Rothstein situation. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Except sex with Al would never, ever have resulted in the threat of death, either from internal damage or from hypothermia, so it wasn’t a one-to-one comparison. He just had to hope that it wasn’t so large that he ended up screwing up. Hank had never been particularly good at deep throating. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He swiped his tongue along the underside of the freezing cold cock, lathering it with his tongue. There was still the comforting taste of sweat, musk, and manliness, and he let out a soft moan involuntarily. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Whore,” Cameron murmured, brushing his hands through Hank’s curls fondly, “but then you always have been.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That was the second time Icicle had said something like that, and it was odd. How much did he know? They’d been living in the same house, but...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hands gripped the back of his head, forcing him forwards. “Aaaand I’m bored,” Cameron told him, with malicious glee in his voice, “taking what I want now.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hank choked around the thick member, now shoved all the way down his throat, he couldn’t breathe, but it didn’t seem like the other man cared, fucking his head up and down on his cock. He tried to scream, but it was muffled. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Cameron hissed, “the way your mouth moves around me when you do that, so fucking hot.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That was a cry of panic, you absolute- </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mine,” The ice villain murmured, stroking his thumb over the corner of Hank’s mouth as he said it, “mine, mine, mine, mine, mine. No one else will ever want you as much as I do. No one will ever love you more than me. You might as well just give in and let me-” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Cameron?” An unknown voice asked, and Hank tried to move his eyes in such a way that he could see who it was. “What’s going on, I needed your help on that job, and you just bailed out on me. Left the city entirely.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Wizard? Hank remembered him vaguely, from before the time his father had been arrested, so Hank had been... six probably. He’d shown up one night, covered in blood, which he had insisted was someone else’s. His mother had pushed him up the stairs before he could try to talk to the man, and his only other memories of that night had been his father shouting, saying that the Wizard had put his entire family at risk, that he was going to bring law enforcement right to them. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Since Dad had been arrested only a few weeks later... maybe that had been why. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Got a new toy,” Cameron informed him, sounding much happier than he should have. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And I see you’re breaking it already,” Zard said, not sounding as if he cared in the least, “at least try to let this one last a week before you freeze it to death.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Is he hurt?” Three voices said at once, one of them, angrily, continued on to say: </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear if he gets hurt because of you, I’ll-” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alan pinched the bridge of his nose. He had asked Carter to specifically not tell his son about what had happened. Now he had to deal with these three. Hector Hall, Al Rothstein, and Rick Tyler were all of no use whatsoever, but apparently, they were going to force their presence on him. Alan pointed towards the door. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Out.” He said simply, in a voice that made clear that they would be punished if they remained and that punishment would certainly have nothing to do with spanking. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Al spoke up, and the very fact that it was him was a surprise, “not after last time, if it’s a breakdown, you’ll lock him up again, and if it isn’t, you’ll probably still lock him up.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, it was you,” Alan said, with a dawning realization, someone would have had to let Brainwave out of the asylum, the man’s explanation for his sudden escape had been suspicious, but Alan had never connected the dots between that and his later appearance on Black Adam’s team. But if it had been Albert... he’d just let a mentally ill man out on the streets with no supervision because he’d felt sorry for him. “None of you will be any use. Leave.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Amazingly, they didn’t. Because god forbid anyone in this building respect their elders. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It probably wasn’t another breakdown. For one thing, Henry hadn’t shown any signs of mental instability in the last few months, and for another, his brain was still being scanned weekly for any growths. Alan didn’t want to say it, but the signs were pointing towards Cameron kidnapping Henry for personal reasons, especially since Jay was forcing him to disregard his ‘Long Game’ theory. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on,” he sighed, “you three actually talk to Henry. Has he ever mentioned anything about Cameron Mahkent to you?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The three shared a glance. “You mean other than that one time he got frozen?” Rick hedged a bet. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely useless.” He pointed at Rick: “You. Poughkeepsie, New York. Find out where the nearest Child Services building is. Ask them where they sent Brainwave after his mother’s breakdown. Do not talk to Merry yourself.” Lord knew the woman felt guilty enough about abandoning the boy without thinking that her doing so was actively hurting him at the moment. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Albert,” he continued, “Maxima is en route to Earth already, but see if you can find Looker. Please refrain from sleeping with her, we’re on a tight schedule.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I would! I’m not Wildcat!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alan ignored him. “Hector. Go get your father. I imagine he wants to introduce his mace to Mahkent’s face.” Although Alan personally thought it was still way too soon for that. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Hank wasn’t sure if he should be grateful to the Wizard or not, on the one hand, he was now wrapped up in blankets, being kept warm, but he was fairly sure that Cameron was unstable enough that one more action that even looked like dissent and he would be left to die. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was a knock at the door, and Cameron came in before he could even give his permission. In one arm, he was holding more blankets, and in the other hand, he had a can of something. Hank was fairly sure he recognized the logo. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that?” He pointed towards that hand. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cold metal was pressed against his cheek, a soda can. “I remember you being a fan of this, for some ungodly reason.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but it was discontinued after that five-year-old got kidney stones.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I’ve been keeping it for the last 13 years, ready for the day that I was ready to seduce you.” Wait, seduction? If Cameron thought this was seduction, Hank didn’t want to see what he thought torture was. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hank snorted, taking the can and opening it up, sticking his newly blue tongue out at the other man. “I see we’re now at the love-bombing portion of our relationship. Luckily for you, I feel like having a blue tongue right now, so I’ll take it.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He shouldn’t have been joking with this man, he knew it, but after so long of having to pretend that he was okay, he was used to it. He wasn’t allowed to be angry at Alan or at anyone in that family. They all had to pretend that everything was fine. It was funny that the only time Hank had been able to be true to his feelings, he had been possessed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cameron had still done less to hurt him than anyone in the Scott family, though, so maybe for now, just talking to him would be fine. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you gonna do when nobody comes to save you?” Cameron asked out of nowhere, lounging on the bed next to him. “I mean, I know you’re in love with Shadow Boy, but he pretty much hates you. Even if he knew he’d leave you here. Green Lantern... oh boy Green Lantern would probably be thanking me, finally managing to do what he never could and keeping you locked up. So, like... is Captain Copyright Infringement going to show up tomorrow or-?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It took a moment for the name to click, but Hank sighed when it finally did. “If you mean Hector, no, I’m not expecting him anytime soon. I was actually banking on Jay.” He wasn’t touching either of the other comments with a ten-foot pole, Cameron was right, and in fact, he could see both men actively hampering any possible attempt to find him. That was how little either of them wanted him in their lives. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The Flash?” Cameron asked incredulously. “Oh, hey, did I ever tell you about how Daddy Dearest screwed me out of any inheritance? Because you’re not going to believe it.”</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>